


Happy New Year's, Prompto

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, New Year's Eve, New Years, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: After 10 long years, Lucis celebrates the beginning of the New Year, along with the King and his husband.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Happy New Year's, Prompto

**11:55pm**

“Here, Noct.”

Prompto steps out into the cool December air, two glasses of champagne in his hands, and walks carefully across the balcony, taking care not to drop them, as he makes his way over to the other man. His husband doesn’t respond, too deep in his own thoughts, his gaze far away, as he looks out over the city, the lights of Insomnia twinkling in his eyes.

On the streets far below the Citadel, cheers of celebration echo up to their ears in a sweet song as their fellow Lucians look to welcome in the new year, a celebration that hadn’t taken place in ten long years.

**11:56pm**

Prompto sets down the glasses and looks to Noctis, studying him for a moment. 

The road they traveled had been a long one, but at long last, they found their peace. Noctis had taken his rightful place as King, banishing the eternal night and bringing back the light. When he emerged from the throne room alive, the first thing he did was ask for Prompto’s hand in marriage, to which he graciously accepted. He rubs his thumb over the gold band on his finger at the memory, smiling.

**11:57pm**

Turning to look out over the city, he could only imagine the sense of pride Noctis must be feeling. They had worked hard to rebuild Insomnia, restoring it to be the home they once knew, welcoming those old and new citizens alike with open arms.

He places a hand on the King’s shoulder, which snaps him out of his daze. Blinking, Noctis looks over to him with a soft smile, before wrapping his arms around him tightly. Prompto returns the gesture and curls his arms around his hips. He nuzzles his head into his neck, placing a light kiss on the skin. The champagne is long forgotten.

**11:58pm**

They stand there in each other’s embrace for a moment before Noctis speaks:

“I can’t believe this is real…that I get to be here with you, and…” he trails off.

“I promise you it is,” he whispers into Noctis’s neck. He knew the struggles Noctis dealt with; that all of this almost seemed too good to be true.

“Sometimes I think this is all a dream…that I’ll wake up…and still be in that godsforsaken crystal.”

“This isn’t a dream Noct,” Prompto looks to his husband’s eyes now, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Noctis searches Prompto’s eyes, finding nothing but comfort and sincerity, which helps to ease his worries. Stepping back, he guides them both to the balcony railing, an arm around the blonde’s waist now as they watch those below.

**11:59pm**

The cheers grow louder now as the clock grows closer to midnight, the joy in the air almost tangible. A few people below spot their Kings on the balcony high above, offering waves, cheers and toasts to them in celebration, to which they return. As the countdown starts, everyones focus shifts to the clock down the avenue as the seconds tick down.

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

Noctis’s grip on Prompto’s waist tightens now with growing anticipation.

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

Prompto turns in Noctis’s arms again and brings a hand up to his rosy cheek, guiding his loving gaze to his once more.

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

The two smile as they lean in together, lips ever so close.

**1…**

Their lips meet as the clock chimes midnight and Noctis truly wishes he could live in this moment forever. Although the moment becomes short-lived as a colossal boom startles them apart. An explosion of light in the sky above them makes them laugh at their mishap, and they watch as more and more fireworks shoot upwards to dance in the sky in a spectacular array of colors. Shouts of happiness and joy follow them. 

Noctis looks back to Prompto, and in the moment, all of his doubts flow away. This isn’t a dream, no, this is his life. His life to live. This New Year will bring about a new era in Lucis, and as such, a new era to his life. He can finally move on.

Grabbing his husband’s chin, he brings Prompto’s lips to his once more.

“Happy New Year, Prompto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! I hope that everyone has a spectacular 2021, and that you stay healthy and safe! Less than an hour to go here!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little short story :D I will admit I was partially exhausted writing this, so I'll go back through this and edit it when I can
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @katerleegrand for more FFXV content!


End file.
